break from evil
by shel
Summary: adjusting to being the source and queen has begun...
1. part 1

**CHARMED **

**"Break from Evil"**

by shel

© october 2006

_disclaimer: the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating: pg-13_

_summary: adjusting to being the source and queen has begun…_

_timeline: one night after the end of s4's 'we're off to see the wizard'…_

_archive: please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes: minor references to s1's 'feats of clay,' s3's 'the honeymoon's over,' and s4's 'marry-go-round,' and 'bite me'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

_**

* * *

Part One**_

Cole nearly fried the offending phone with a fireball. "What?" he snarled as he grabbed the receiver, glanced at the clock, and saw it was only slightly after three. Barely listening to the caller's voice, he immediately said, "Phoebe, for you." But when his wife merely murmured his name and burrowed into his side, he practically jabbed her with the phone, "Dammit, Phoebe, the phone!"

"My sisters?" she mumbled as she peeked across his bare chest at the digital clock. The shock of the time woke her and she shot up straight in bed. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Not them," he muttered, thankful it wasn't Piper or Paige. He needed some time to think of a way to deal with them. They were still in shock over Phoebe's rejection of their life but it wouldn't be long before they'd try getting her back. And Phoebe was still too close to them, too near the edge of turning back to good. He needed to be careful about his actions and for that he needed sleep. "Kath, Kathi, Kat…I don't know," he turned onto his side, away from Phoebe, "it's three frickin' a.m."

"Kathi?" Phoebe fumbled with the phone and brought it to her ear, "Kathi? What's going on? What's wrong?"

Cole rubbed his eyes and cursed this Kathi before cursing those Tanzer demons for keeping him up late in the first place. If he hadn't had to deal with them, he might've been able to get to sleep at a decent hour. But, no, they had to be adamant about their list of demands of the new Source and then he'd had to come home to Phoebe who had her own set for him, not to mention the e-mail about his case at work. If the firm wasn't good for his cover, he'd quit without a second thought. Phoebe's gasp broke through his grumbling thoughts and he immediately rolled over to face her. "What?"

Phoebe placed a calming hand on his chest as she spoke into the phone, "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" She smiled at Cole who inched up to a sitting position. "Forget about the time, I can't believe you're even talking on the phone!" She patted his chest again before resting her head on his shoulder.

As he awkwardly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he sighed and put a new item to the top of his agenda: attain the power of listening to the other end of phone calls. "It's late," he reminded his wife when she seemed to grow more animated with each passing moment, "we both have work in the morning."

Phoebe pressed a kiss to his neck, "Are you up for visitors? Cole and I are gonna be in New York anyway and I'd -- no, I'm not kidding, we --"

"We are?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know I didn't tell you. That's the point of a surprise," she nodded, still smiling. "Seriously, we've got a flight out first thing in the morning. I'll come straight from the airport, probably won't be there before five-thirtyish, I guess."

Cole removed his arm and pushed himself back from her, "Phoebe…"

She hushed him with another pat to his chest. "Seriously, sweetie, we had to get up soon anyway to get to the airport. You know how security is these days. Don't worry, we'll nap on the plane."

He had to admit, he was impressed by the way the lies kept tripping off her tongue this early in the morning. She would make a formidable Queen. Still… "Phoebe, get off the phone…"

She blew her annoyed husband a kiss. "Look, Kat, I've gotta go. I'll see you later, literally," she giggled. "Right…You give that adorable husband of yours a big hug and kiss from me, okay? 'Kay, you get some rest. See you soon." She was still smiling as she handed Cole the phone to replace in the base unit.

"Since when are we going to New York?"

"Since I just found out that Kathi had twin girls," she replied happily. "They're five weeks early but Kathi says they're still nearly four pounds each and doing great and she's --"

"And who's this Kathi?"

Phoebe adjusted her position and sat cross-legged facing her frowning husband, "You're tired, I get that. But you know I've mentioned her before. You know she's a really good friend of mine from my time in New York and that we still keep in touch and she's been…. She's had three miscarriages in the past four years, Cole. You don't know what a miracle these twins are for her. She's --"

"Excited," he interrupted, "hence the call at three a.m." He didn't miss the way Phoebe's hand was brushing along her stomach. She probably wasn't even aware she was doing it. Reaching for her hand, he brought it to his lips for a kiss, "So you're excited and now you've got all sorts of baby things running through that mind of yours." He kissed her knuckles again before she could deny it, "But I'm sorry, New York is out of the question."

She yanked her hand away, "What are you talking about? You can shimmer me, flame me, whatever, there and back after work. What's the big deal?"

Pleased she hadn't even considered her 'no personal gain' rule, he still told her, "Number one, I've got meetings lined up all day, both work-wise and magic-wise, and, number two, you promised you'd let the Seer give you a physical."

"And I will," she grumbled, recalling that promise she'd made in a moment of weakness while they were celebrating their new status the night before. The Seer rubbed her the wrong way and she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she got in the Seer's presence. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she lightly rubbed his chest, "We need a break, Cole. It's like every five minutes something else changes. Can't we get away for a little while, just the two of us? Please…"

He placed his hand on top of hers, "I wish we could but --"

"I'm not asking for the whole day, Cole," she interrupted. "I've got a job too. It's just an hour or so, maybe dinner."

"I'm sorry, babe," he leaned forward to kiss her but when she jerked back and pulled her hand free from his, he grew annoyed. "I've got a full schedule and don't have the time to spare, not this week anyway."

"You're the frickin' Source, Cole!" she snapped. "You're telling me the Underworld can't manage a few minutes without you?"

"It won't be a few minutes, Phoebe," he accused, "and you know it. You'll decide to tell Elise you're not feeling well, morning sickness sounds legitimate, so you'll leave work early, maybe lunchtime, and then you'll widen those brown eyes of yours and plead with me to spend the day with you so you can shop for clothing and baby things since you're in New York anyway with the best stores in the world at your feet."

"Don't read my mind!" she demanded.

"I'm the Source," he reminded her.

"You're my husband!"

"And if you want me to stay that way," he coolly informed her, "then I have to meet certain obligations and ensure my --"

"Don't threaten me," Phoebe scrambled off the bed, "and to hell with your obligations!"

"You don't get it," he called after her as she stalked across the room, "where are you going?"

"Bathroom!"

Cole was still seething and about to go after her when he heard the retching sounds fill the silent air. And his anger melted away into concern. Whether it was due to morning sickness or stress, it couldn't be good for Phoebe. The problem was, she didn't yet understand that, completed ceremony or not, his position as Source was still tenuous, that others would be plotting against him and that she was his weak link.

He couldn't give her up and he needed to get through to her in order to protect her and their son. He had to make her see this wasn't a game, that there was more to their new life than the ability to use vast powers without fear of consequence. But by the time she returned to the room, one look at her wan appearance changed his mind about talking. Instead, he pulled aside the covers for her and offered her a cup of tea he had just created.

"I don't need it," she lied as she crawled under the covers and turned her back to him. Her stomach churned even as she declared, "And I won't inconvenience you 'bout New York. I just remembered I've got the power now to travel myself."

"Phoebe…"

"Good night, Cole."

Getting rid of the teacup with a fireball, Cole stared at his angry wife curled under the covers and he rubbed his face. "All right, you win." She didn't speak, didn't even move, and he slowly stretched out behind her. She remained stiff as he wrapped his arm around her waist so he clarified, "I'll take you to New York." When he felt her relax ever so slightly, he brushed aside her hair and kissed her shoulder, "I promise. I'll take you to New York to see your friend."

"Dinner?" When he didn't respond, she poked him in the stomach with her elbow. "Even the Source has to eat."

"Yes, we can do dinner," he murmured with a kiss to her neck.

Phoebe rolled over and kissed him soundly on the lips, "Lunch too?"

"Don't push it," he warned before she began tugging down his pajama bottom's waistband. "Are you sure?" When her tongue replied affirmatively to his ear, he magically removed her nightgown. "There, dinner, and back. That's all."

After trailing several kisses down his chest, she sat up and, lightly tracing his chin with her fingertip, suggested, "Surely the Source has demons to meet in New York…"

Clearly occupied with other matters, Cole pulled her down and, his lips meeting hers, promised, "We'll discuss it later…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. part 2

_**Part Two**_

"Phoebe!"

"Kathi!" Phoebe squealed excitedly as she rushed into the private hospital room. Dumping the new pink teddy bears at the foot of the bed, she hurried to the other end and pulled her friend into a hug. "How are you? Really. No complications? The babies're okay? When can you take them home? When can you go home? D'you need anything?"

"Slow down," Kathi giggled as she pulled back and tightened her messy ponytail, "catch your breath. What'd you, run here from the airport?" She glanced behind Phoebe, "I thought you said Cole was with you."

Phoebe shook her head, "He's here for business while I'm taking advantage of the opportunity to visit."

"Darn," Kathi snapped her fingers, "I was hoping to finally meet in person the hunk who snagged your heart."

Phoebe lightly slapped her friend's hand, "Stop that. Besides, he's meeting me here so you'll meet my hunk later."

"You're blushing," Kathi teased, "that's so cute. Oh, Pheebs, it's so good to see you like this. When I think of the nights we spent together after you broke up with Clay and weren't sure if you'd ever find someone to love you like you wanted."

"Clay was pretty special," Phoebe quietly commented. "He was the first guy I was ever really serious about, potential marriage material, I mean."

"I know," Kathi nodded and squeezed Phoebe's hand, "and I know how devastated you really were when you ended the relationship. But you saw him again, what, two, three years ago? Didn't you tell me you things went well?"

"Yeah, but it was still awkward telling him about the wedding," Phoebe informed her. "I mean, do exes really invite each other to their weddings to other people?"

"He still cares about you," Kathi shrugged, "maybe it hit home that it was really over. But, admit it, you both knew it wouldn't've worked between you two or he would've stuck around or you would've asked him to. You make better friends than lovers."

"We were great lovers," Phoebe sniffed indignantly.

"You know what I mean," Kathi smirked in return. "But, honey, even in your e-mails, I can tell the way your face lights up when you talk about Cole. I am so glad you found him."

"Actually," Phoebe smiled, "he found me. I told you, he was investigating a case and Prue and I were witnesses."

"Magic," Kathi sighed.

"More than you know," Phoebe chuckled. "And speaking of husbands, where is that hunk of yours? I thought for sure he'd be standing in the hallway greeting everyone with a cigar or two."

"Funny," Kathi wrinkled her nose, "when you know he gave up those nasty things two years ago. You missed him by about ten minutes. He went back to the babies. Here," she stretched to the nearby stand with a groan, "take a look."

"You guys work fast, an album already." Phoebe helped take the small album and smiled in awe as she flipped through the photos. "God, Kat, they're beautiful." She squeezed her friend's hand, "Scared you, huh…"

Kathi shrugged and stared at their clasped hands, "The doctor warned us about the possibility of them being premature and of all sorts of consequences. I wasn't sure which scared me more, the fact that it was happening or that --"

"Shhh," Phoebe soothed as she set aside the album and pulled her tearful friend into her arms, "it's over now. It's okay, the babies are here and they're beautiful and healthy."

"They are, aren't they," Kathi sniffled. She hugged her friend tighter, "I can't believe you came. My own sister won't be here for another week."

"You couldn't keep me away," Phoebe assured her. "We may not live in the same city anymore but you're still one of my closest friends. You know that, right?"

Kathi nodded before pulling back, "I miss you. I miss our lunches. I miss our boy sessions."

Phoebe laughed, "Just because we're finally happily married doesn't mean we still can't share."

"You first," Kathi giggled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Don't mind me; my hormones are all over the place."

"Really? I thought that was only a first trimester thing."

"Oh, honey," Kathi shook her head, "one day you'll find out for yourself. Hopefully, Cole will survive just like my snookums did."

Phoebe glanced at the door, "He doesn't know you call him that, does he? The man's a six-two surfer god and could ea--"

Kathi dismissed the door with a wave of her hand, "He found out when I was five months along. He'd left the seat up and at two in the morning heard me calling him that and every other name under the sun. Besides, he got his revenge by discovering which pet name annoys me most."

Phoebe's eyes lit up, "Do tell."

"You're one of my best friends," Kathi grinned, "but some secrets are meant to be kept."

Phoebe reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope, waving it at her friend, "What if I showed you some pics?"

"Bribery, hmmm…well, I suppose that all depends on the pics now doesn't it."

Phoebe confidently slapped the batch into her friend's waiting palm, "Careful, one of those is one-of-a-kind."

"Oh, Pheebs, you were beautiful. I love your gown," Kathi sighed as she began flipping through the photos. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there," she glanced at Phoebe, "but flying for me's been out from the minute I knew I was pregnant."

"You weren't taking any chances," Phoebe nodded with understanding. "Don't worry, you only missed a little excitement."

"I'll say," Kathi mused distractedly as she looked through more wedding photos, "fights in the church, postponing the ceremony, and then practically eloping in the middle of the night. As long as you're happy…"

"I am," Phoebe confidently stated. "Cole's ev--"

"Whoa…" Kathi's eyes widened appreciatively at the last photo, "You are one lucky girl indeed."

Phoebe grinned at the photo she'd deliberately slipped to the end of the batch. "One-of-a-kind," she repeated. "Paige accidentally deleted the file from my laptop so this's my only copy," she frowned, wondering for half a moment just how accidental it had really been. "I keep meaning to scan them in but it's been so crazy lately, I haven't had a chance."

"Did he know you took this?" Kathi leered at the picture again. "God, what a body…I love even the barest of chest hair, you know that, but that build…" she fanned herself, "truth now, is he, well, you know…"

Phoebe blushed again, "Better than you can even imagine…" She took back the photo, "I'd just gotten the camera and Cole was working out in the basement and I figured why not test it out on him. I mean, look at him, the man was simply born to model."

"Underwear…" Kathi uttered, straining to see the picture in Phoebe's hands.

Phoebe playfully shoved her friend back but couldn't help but laugh, "Behave!"

Kathi laughed, settled back against the pillow, and sighed again, "And he was scruffy too. My honey-bunny couldn't get scruffy in a year if you paid him. Some girls have all the luck." Then she glared at her friend, "Where are the rest?"

"Lust after your own hubby, my friend," Phoebe grinned, "Cole's taken."

"So there are more," Kathi moped.

"Of course there are, a whole bunch of different poses, some sweatier than the others," Phoebe teased. "And that was before he discovered me snapping away. We had a whole 'nother workout with him trying to grab the camera and turn it on me."

"So where are they?" Kathi eagerly glanced at Phoebe's bag and held out her hand, "Gimme…"

"Sorry," Phoebe grinned, "left them home."

"That's just plain mean!" Kathi sulked.

Phoebe simply shrugged, "You've just had twins and I couldn't risk exciting you too much."

"Honey," Kathi pointed to the picture, "with a body like that, too much is never enough."

"That's what I tell him," Phoebe giggled. She took back all the pictures and put them in her bag. "Is it hot in here?"

"Your own fault for bringing that picture with you," Kathi replied unapologetically. But she was unable to keep a straight face and smiled as she indicated to the pitcher on the nearby stand, "Feel free to cool off." But when Phoebe seemed dizzy upon reaching over, she automatically leaned forward and winced from the sudden movement, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe sat back and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm okay, just moved too fast."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Do you remember airplane food?" Phoebe teased. "When Cole picks me up, we'll do dinner. Don't wor-- oh, damn…"

Kathi watched in concern as Phoebe covered her mouth and ran for the adjoining bathroom. She had a cup of water ready for Phoebe's return a few minutes later. "You okay?"

Phoebe nodded and sat on the edge of the bed before carefully sipping from the cup. "Sorry, it snuck up on me again."

"Omigod," Kathi's eyes lit up, "you're pregnant!" Without waiting for an answer, Kathi pulled Phoebe into a hug and water sloshed over both, "Oh, Pheebs, that's so great! Why didn't you say something the instant you walked in? How far along are you? How are you feeling? I mean other than the obvious," she rolled her eyes at her own question.

"Y'mean a little wet?" Phoebe chuckled as she pulled away and set the nearly empty cup back on the stand. "I'm only about four weeks and I'm not ready to make announcements yet. 'Til now, only Cole, my sisters, and my boss know."

"I understand," Kathi nodded sympathetically. "And I'm honored I'm included although," she thought for a moment, "I suppose I wouldn't've been if you hadn't just hurled in front of me."

"It wasn't in front of you," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it," Kathi teased before suddenly frowning, "what the hell are you doing flying across the country?"

"I knew you'd be like this," Phoebe muttered before calmly explaining, "traveling isn't a problem for me. Trust me, Kat, I wouldn't do anything to endanger this baby."

"Sorry," Kathi apologized, "you know how I am about pregnancies…You're happy?" She smiled when Phoebe emphatically nodded. "And Cole's happy?"

"Cole's thrilled," Phoebe clarified. "I've gotta admit, I'm pretty relieved. Cole hasn't had much, experience, let's say, with babies and we'd never even discussed the possibility."

"Surprise, huh."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Phoebe sighed. "Last week, when I actually suspected I might've been pregnant, the test I took came out negative."

"So what made you realize it was wrong?"

"Paige was hurt in a little incident in the parking lot and I fainted at the hospital."

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm okay, really. It was just late and I hadn't eaten much earlier in the day. Anyway, the first thing the doctor asked was if I was pregnant and I told him 'bout my symptoms and the negative test so he did some blood work on me suspecting anemia but ended up calling with the results to say I was pregnant."

"Surprise," Kathi commented, patting Phoebe's hand. "So what's wrong?"

"I wasn't expecting that, even fainted again with the doctor still on the phone," Phoebe reluctantly admitted. "Don't get me wrong, Kat, I want this baby. But it was such a shock and I couldn't process how I was feeling much less how Cole would react."

"You've just gotten married," Kathi understood, "started new jobs; having a baby's a huge adjustment to any relationship. But you said Cole's thrilled and that's all that matters. So, how'd you tell him?"

Phoebe chuckled, "Not like you'd expect. I told you I was surprised, hadn't thought it through, and I kept it to myself for nearly a week before I ended up blurting it out to him as I left for work."

"You didn't…"

Phoebe nodded, "The elevator doors closed and all I caught was his mouth dropping in surprise, like he couldn't believe I'd just said I was pregnant. I came home and found our bedroom filled with balloons and flowers and teddy bears."

"That's sooooo sweet. I had this whole dinner planned," Kathi reminisced. "I cooked all these little baby veggies, y'know, baby carrots, corn, 'bella mushrooms, I barbecued some baby-back ribs, and then burst into tears when he didn't get it. He actually asked, 'Why are my mashed potatoes pink?'"

"Clueless," Phoebe giggled.

"I'm so happy for you," Kathi squeezed her hand. "Of course," she added, "I don't think I'll ever be able to picture your scrumptiously yummy husband in anything but those workout pants, no shirt, and scruffy beard, but, hey," she shrugged, "I can think of worse things to --"

"Good evening, ladies," Cole entered the room and paused when both women burst into a fit of giggles. "Am I interrupting something?" he warily asked before catching himself from reading his wife's mind. Didn't stop him from reading her friend's though. "Why do I feel like a sinful piece of chocolate cake at a Weight Watchers meeting?" he questioned, pleased by the growing blush on their cheeks.

"Hi, honey," Phoebe greeted as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't help but press a kiss to his chest and squeeze him tighter when he placed one on top of her head. She peeked at her grinning friend and waved to Kathi to stop picturing Cole half-naked. She squeezed her husband possessively again, "You're early."

Enjoying himself in her arms, and the way Kathi kept eyeing him, he said, "Meeting wrapped earlier than expected." Meaning, he thought to himself, that the demon pulled a foolhardy stunt against him and was now ash polluting the Hudson River. "Thought if we left now, we might get in some shopping before dinner."

"He shops too," Kathi sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling as she sank back against her pillow.

"And he's taken," Phoebe playfully reminded her as she left Cole's arms and went to hug her friend. "We'll stop by again before dinner."

8888888888888888888888888888


	3. part 3

_**Part Three**_

"You okay?" Cole asked as he stood on the sidewalk behind his wife and wrapped her in his arms. The shopping bags sat at their feet. "You haven't said much and barely touched your food."

"Seems flaming's almost as bad as shimmering, I'm still a little nauseous," she answered distractedly as she continued to look at the photos plastered along the wall. "God, Cole, all those poor people."

"Let me take you home," he offered. "You've had a long day and you still have to see the Seer."

"Not yet," she quietly argued.

"You promised," he reminded her.

"I know I did," she tensely replied, "you don't have to keep reminding me."

He rubbed her arms, "I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay. He's going to be very powerful an--"

"He's?"

"Just a feeling," he hugged her tighter. "You know I'd be every bit as happy with a baby girl."

"Do I?" She turned her head slightly to glance at him, "It's not like we've really talked about this. I know you're happy but there's so much more to having a baby than --"

"Right now," he interrupted with a kiss to the top of her head, "my only concern is your health. I want you to have the best possible care."

"And there's no one better than the Seer, right?" she dryly commented.

"We've been over this, Phoebe," he warned. "I won't trust you and our child to any witch or warlock. The Seer is loyal to the Source and will do what's best for us all."

Phoebe sighed and, not wanting to argue, relaxed against him, and indicated to the wall before them, "Doesn't this affect you at all? All these pictures posted by loved ones in the hopes they'll be found. But they're not missing at all, Cole. They're dead. All these people are dead."

"A national tragedy," he acknowledged.

But it didn't sound terribly sympathetic and she pulled away from him, hugging herself. "I used to come to the plaza all the time for daytime concerts. I dated a stockbroker for a couple of weeks and we'd meet here for coffee. You even took me to the observation deck last spring during a break in my exams. But they're gone now. The Towers are gone, just like that. And all those people…People who were just going about their normal everyday routines. What if I'd been here that morning? Would that matter to you?"

"You know it would!" he retorted as he spun her around to face him. "I love you. But I was wrong in giving in to your brown eyes and taking you to this place. You're upsetting yourself over something that happened months ago and it isn't good for you or the baby." He tucked some stray locks behind her ear, "Evil happens, Phoebe. Be it demon or human-initiated, evil happens and other beings will always pay the price."

She hugged him with a tearful sigh, "I'm just glad you didn't have anything to do with this."

"What if I did?" he warily questioned as he stroked her back.

"But you didn't," she pressed her cheek to his chest. "You weren't the Source yet. You hadn't even lost Belthazor yet. And things hadn't gotten so complicated."

"Look at me, babe," he requested as he tilted her face towards his, "I can do that and far worse. And I most likely will."

"No, not rea--"

"Yes, Phoebe, really," he insisted. He caressed her cheek, "You can't continue to think of them as innocents. They are tools for us, tools to help us advance in power and strength." Phoebe's mouth opened as if to speak but she was silent and he continued, "I'm the Source and you're my Queen and together we will rule the Underworld and be the most powerful force to be reckoned with but that means --"

"Take me home, Cole," she softly interrupted, "okay? I just wanna go home."

Understanding this was a lot for her to absorb, he kissed her forehead, "Don't you want to see Kathi again?"

"Right now," she whispered, "I just wanna go home with you."

"I've got an appointment to keep," he advised with another kiss, "so why don't you take a long hot bath and relax? I'll tell the Seer to come to you later."

"Can't you skip your appointment?" she tugged on his lapels.

Cole shook his head. "This is an important time for me, Phoebe. But I promise, as soon as things settle down, I'll set aside some days to spend solely with you."

"We need a break," she nuzzled him. "It's all happening so fast."

"I know, babe, but it'll get easier, I promise," he murmured before flaming them, and their purchases, back home.

888888888888888888888888888

Cole checked his watch again as he waited in his chamber. When he sensed her arrival, he didn't turn around to face her. "Well?"

"Your impatience is showing, my liege," the Seer commented.

He spun, "I don't have time for this. Just tell me how she is, how the baby is."

She lowered her eyes contritely before recapturing his gaze, "They are both healthy and strong. However, I sensed much reluctance on Phoebe's part. She's not comfortable with her new life nor with my presence."

"Given that she's one of the three most powerful witches for good of this time," he considered, "and that it's only been one day since she turned, she needs time."

"Which you may not have," the Seer warned. "You know factions form quickly and when they discover she --"

"I will deal with the factions!" he snapped. "My main concern is Phoebe. I don't want her turning to her sisters."

"Perhaps I can help," she offered. "As you know, the child will grow more powerful and more evil each week he develops. But as strong as she is, Phoebe simply isn't ready to handle that change to her system. It could damage her, possibly cause complications with the pregnancy."

Cole thought over her words and paced silently within the chamber. Finally, he came to a stop, "What do you suggest?"

"Let another host the child."

"Out of the question!"

"I'm not suggesting the child be taken completely from Phoebe. She would still be his mother," the Seer tried to appease him. "But let another act as surrogate to spare Phoebe the pain of coping with the evil within her. After some time at your side, she would adapt to her new life and be able to tolerate any future pregnancies. But right now --"

"No surrogate," Cole insisted. "Phoebe's strong, she'll handle this pregnancy."

"Do not deceive yourself, my liege. Phoebe's still tied to the world of good. It's her very nature. The coming physical and emotional changes will rip her apart. And what will happen to you then?"

"Then do something now," he demanded. "Be it spell or potion. Give her the strength she needs to safely deliver my son."

"I can create a tonic for her, one that would enhance her own dark nature. The child's evil would not be considered foreign to her system, she wouldn't fight him or her own new path."

"Good," he said, pleased by her solution. "It also means she'll be less susceptible to her sisters' influence should they fight for her."

"She would need to take it twice a day," the Seer sternly instructed. "Once before she goes to sleep so her system can best absorb it. Then again, a smaller dose, with breakfast or lunch."

"She will," he agreed. "How much time do you need to prepare this tonic?"

"Three days," she replied.

"Too much time for her to connect with her sisters," Cole argued. "Can't it be done faster?"

"If," she nearly smiled, "I were to mix in my own blood, I could have it ready in a few hours."

"Do it," he ordered. "I'll summon you when she's ready for bed."

888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe peeked into the hospital room. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Phoebe!" Kathi pushed herself up in bed and set aside the novel she was reading. "What're you doing here again? Visiting hours're long over." Grinning at Cole, she added, "You don't care for rules any more than Phoebe does, huh?"

He merely smiled and ushered Phoebe into the room ahead of him. "We can't stay long," he warned his wife as Phoebe made herself comfortable on the bed next to her friend.

"I knew it," Kathi slapped at Phoebe's arm, "you never should've made this trip in your condition."

"That's what I told her," Cole sighed theatrically, "but what do I know? I'm only a man."

"But when you're right," Kathi chuckled, "you're right."

"Don't encourage him," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I should leave this fan club and visit those beautiful babies instead."

"Not a bad idea," Cole grinned, "I'm sure Kathi can fill me in on New York Phoebe." But Phoebe blanched and he darted for her, "I was kidding." But when she silently gripped one of his arms, he worried, "Feeling sick again? Dizzy?"

Phoebe brought her other hand to her throat and nodded slowly, "Maybe it's just being in a hospital," she fibbed, knowing it was more likely due to the flaming. "First I faint there after Paige's accident and then there was that dizzy spell this afternoon and throwing up…"

"Seriously, girl," Kathi said, "go back to your hotel and get a good night's sleep. Cole, maybe you could pick up some crackers or something. It'll help with the nausea. Dry toast sometimes helps too."

"Thanks," he sincerely said as he tried to lead Phoebe away from the bed.

"Give me a minute," Phoebe slapped away Cole's hand, "we just got here and I want to spend some time with you, Kat. I'm leaving again tomorrow and with your folks and in-laws all arriving, I won't want to interrupt."

Kathi eyed her friend and suggested, "Say, Cole, why don't you go to the NICU, do some male bonding with my hubby? He could use the break, not to mention the opportunity to brag to a new audience, and I'm sure he could give you some tips regarding Phoebe and what's gonna be the start of a long nine months."

"Hey, don't forget I'm the one who traveled cross-country to see you!"

Cole laughed at his wife's annoyed reaction and kissed the top of her head, "I can take a hint. I'm going."

"So," Kathi questioned as soon as the door closed behind Cole, "what's up? What couldn't wait 'til tomorrow?"

"You're so suspicious…"

Kathi's gaze narrowed on her friend, "I saw Cole's face when he warned you about not staying long. And I know you, Pheebs. You wouldn't make this "cross-country" trip for a single day so you could only see me for a few minutes, not when your body's driving you nuts with morning sickness and hormones."

"I wouldn't?"

She reached for Phoebe's hand, "What's wrong? Is it Cole? Something about the baby?"

"It's a lot of things," Phoebe quietly replied, recalling the physical she'd just been given by the Seer. She shuddered, "Sorry, got a chill for a sec." She stood and turned to the window, "I don't know, Kat, it's like I told Cole this afternoon, things are happening so quickly. I barely have time to react when something else happens. Guess I'm a little scared."

"Pregnancy's a pretty scary business."

"It's more than that, it's -- never mind," Phoebe shook her head as she sat down again next to Kathi, "maybe, you're right and I've already gone hormonal and am overreacting and this's just the start of those lovely mood swings."

"You may be the one carrying the baby but, honey, you're not in this alone," Kathi wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and drew her close. "You've got a great support system. Take it from me, you need to learn how to lean on them, let them help you. Between Cole and your sisters you've got -- what?" She was surprised by Phoebe's tears, "Sweetie, what is it? Talk to me."

"My sisters," Phoebe sniffled. "I, we, it's so complicated…"

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just a crying jag and that's perfectly normal," Kathi stroked Phoebe's back. "Whatever you argued about with them will pass. Pregnancy can take its toll on everyone and everyone's added emotions will put you through the wringer. But you guys love each other too much to let anything come between you, especially if it's your baby."

"I miss them," Phoebe whispered. "Sounds crazy when it's only been a day but I do. I called Piper and she practically hung up on me. I don't think she'll ever come around."

Kathi hugged her friend tighter as Phoebe cried, "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay…I want you to promise me something." When it seemed as if Phoebe was listening, she continued, "I want you to promise that you will call me, any time, day or night, even if it's just to cry that Cole left the seat up."

"He doesn't do that," Phoebe hiccupped.

"He's still got the newlywed glow," Kathi teased, "give him some time." She was pleased when Phoebe chuckled and she wiped some tears from Phoebe's cheeks, "Don't worry so much about the future. Relax and enjoy this time and just take each day as it comes."

"Ladies," Cole knocked on the door as he entered, "everything okay in here?" He noticed his wife's tear-stained cheeks and quietly advised, "It's late, we should get going."

"Everything okay in the NICU?" Kathi anxiously asked.

Cole nodded with a smile, "They're beautiful girls, Kathi. He said he'd be in in a few minutes."

"I wish he'd go home and get some sleep," she sighed. "He hasn't left my side in two days and, since they've been born, if he has left me, it's been to be with them."

"He's tougher than you think," Cole acknowledged. "He's doing what any man in love with his wife and newborn would do and --"

"I think you've had enough male bonding for one evening," Phoebe quipped. She hugged her friend and kissed Kathi's cheek. "You both get some rest. I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

"No you won't," both Kathi and Cole warned before grinning and high-fiving each other.

Phoebe held her hands up in surrender, "I give up, you win."

Cole rolled his eyes, "If only it was always this easy."

Phoebe lightly slapped his stomach but smiled at her chuckling friend, "Behave or I won't send you any of those pics."

Kathi mimicked zipping her lips and agreed, "Yes, ma'am." Eyeing Cole and, licking her lips, she added, "Thank you, ma'am."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and hustled Cole towards the door as she muttering, "I've created a monster."

888888888888888888888888888


	4. part 4

_**Part Four**_

Cole bent over his sleeping wife and carefully moved the book from her lap to her nightstand. But she stirred and he quickly spoke in a hushed tone, "Shhh, it's just me. Go back to sleep."

"Whutimezit?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Almost one-thirty," he replied as he peeled off his turtleneck. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower," he bent and kissed her forehead, "go back to sleep."

She'd closed her eyes and murmured something unintelligible so Cole turned and headed for the bathroom. As he waited for the shower water to reach a comfortable enough temperature, he removed the rest of his clothing. After several minutes standing under the hot spray, he felt the tensions of the long day slip down the drain with the soap suds.

He braced his palms against the tile and let the water rain over his head as he, once again, thought of Phoebe. She'd taken the tonic with only minor argument but she hadn't seemed any different. Of course, the Seer had warned that the changes would be gradual and that he shouldn't expect Phoebe to suddenly embrace her dark side overnight. But he was bothered by the fact that she was still vulnerable to her sisters. If his future with her and their son was to be, he had to keep Phoebe distracted enough from seeking out Piper and Paige.

He slapped the tile. That Kathi's husband told him outright that Phoebe would be feeling more emotional these days; that she might even feel more insecure. So how the hell was he supposed to assure her of his love and their future if he was tied up in meetings all day and all night to secure that very future?

Cole shook his head and, a moment later, turned off the water. He'd just wrapped the towel around his waist when he heard the crash from the other room simultaneous with Phoebe's shout. He was by her side in an instant. "Phoebe, no!"

Phoebe was in the midst of scrambling to her knees when she shot the flame at the young stranger dressed in a black overcoat. "Where the hell were you?" Phoebe snapped at Cole when the demon exploded in a puff of ash.

"What happened?" Cole darted to her side and helped her up, taking an extra moment to caress her flat stomach.

"Thought you might be hungry so I was gonna fix you a snack."

He steadied her when she swayed. "Why'd you kill him?"

She jerked away from him, "Wha'd'you mean why? The demon was in our living room!"

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know that, Phoebe. I was the one who ordered him there."

"You ordered, you ordered a demon into our home? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you need security!" he retorted. "I won't always be around, Phoebe, and I need you to be protected. There are those who think you're more Charmed than Queen."

She folded her arms across her chest in annoyance, "That's their problem."

"No," he disagreed, "that's my problem. Honey," he sat her down on the sofa, "this is a very dangerous time. Any time there's a new Source, there are major consequences."

"Factions," she rolled her eyes, "I know."

"You don't know," he insisted. "Yes, you still have your powers and even a new one but you're not Charmed anymore and you don't have their strength. And now you're pregnant which will physically take its toll on you, not to mention what you'll be going through emotionally." He swept some hair from her tired eyes, "I'm worried about you and if I'm worried about you, I can't do what I need to do."

Phoebe sighed and stroked his scruffy beard, "Why didn't you just tell me you put up a guard?"

"You were asleep. I figured I'd tell you in the morning." He gazed at her intently, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed before stifling a yawn. "Felt pretty good, though, having an active power like that. Talk about power rushes. Oh, sorry if he was a friend of yours."

"He wasn't and you're not," he accused with the slightest of grins forming. One look at her face and he knew he was right. "Phoebe…"

"It's late, Cole, save the lectures for tomorrow." She stood and held her hand out to him, "Come to bed?"

Kissing her fingertips, he smiled, "You don't have to ask me twice."

8888888888888888888888888

"Piper, no!"

Cole immediately woke and found his wife caught in the throes of a nightmare. "Phoebe, honey, wake up." It took a moment or two before her eyes seemed to focus. "That's it, you're safe. I'm here and you're safe."

"Cole?"

Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly as her panicky breathing slowly returned to a steadier pace. "It's okay, it was only a dream, a very bad dream."

"Piper tried to vanquish me," Phoebe told him in a hoarse voice. "She tried to vanquish me."

He gently rocked her as she began to cry, "Shhh, it was only a dream, Piper loves you. She'd never hurt you."

Phoebe clung to his arms, wrapped securely around her. "You don't understand. She thinks I love you more and that I betrayed her. That's why she hung up on me today. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

News to Cole but not entirely unwelcome and he warily suggested, "She's still in shock. You have to admit, two days ago, not even you would've pictured yourself as Queen."

"But it doesn't have to change with Piper. She and Paige are still my sisters. I still love them."

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured as he kissed her temple. "But they have their own path and you have yours."

"It doesn't mean I have to lose them," she forcefully said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I mean, Kathi has her life in New York, it doesn't mean I love her any less."

"This is completely different." He pulled the blankets over them, "Your sisters are on the path of good, Phoebe, and you're no longer there. It hurts them and I know it hurts you. Be patient, you'll see that it's all for the best."

"Where are you going?" she questioned when Cole suddenly slid out of bed.

"Come with me." Making sure the blanket was wrapped around her, he gathered her into his arms.

"Where?"

"Is it tight enough? It's gonna be cold," was all he said.

She gazed up at him with growing curiosity, "Did I sleep through the memo that hell's frozen over?"

"Cute," he growled as he flamed them from their bedroom.

"Cole?" she asked in a shaky voice as she nervously tightened her grip around him.

"I've got you," he promised. "Look," he suggested at the lights of the city below them. "That's what I can give you."

"The Brooklyn Bridge?" her teeth chattered.

He tightened his hold on her, kissed her temple, and clarified, "I can give you the city, Phoebe. New York City and if not New York, then Boston, Sydney, London, Miami… or anywhere in the world you want to be. Name it and it's yours."

"I d-don't want a city, Cole," she informed him, "I want you." She felt his warm lips warm brush against her skin and she whispered, "I just want you and our baby."

"That's all I want too," he promised with another light kiss.

"C-Cole, what about the cameras? Security tapes're gonna show us here."

"Shhh, I've taken care of them," he assured her.

Phoebe glanced a little more bravely out at the city. He hadn't taken her to the Empire State Building's 86th Floor Observation Deck but to the 102nd and she had to admit, the view was spectacular. She cuddled closer. "It's not easy," she admitted. "So much has happened so quickly and now I don't have my sisters in my corner? I'm a little scared."

"Me too," he whispered in return as he nuzzled her cheek.

She lightly tugged on the blanket, "I don't feel nauseous this time."

"It was probably stress before," he suggested.

"Or maybe it's that tonic," Phoebe grimaced. "It was gross, Cole. She couldn't've added some peppermint at least?"

Cole kissed her forehead, "But isn't it worth it if it got rid of the nausea?"

"Maybe," she conceded. "But I swear I thought the Seer was grinning when I drank the God-awful stuff." She tugged again on the blanket, "You think we could get her to bottle this stuff?"

Puzzled, he asked, "Why?"

She shrugged, "We could make a mint selling it to pregnant women as a cure for morning sickness."

Cole laughed. But then again, the possibility of making a fortune while at the same time causing millions of women to give into their dark nature and impulses, was worth some consideration. "You're brilliant," he declared with another kiss.

"I'm also freezing," she shivered. "It may be spring but it's still freezing this high up."

"Sorry," he apologized. But just as he was about to flame them home, she suddenly leaned up and kissed him.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Cole, and for what you offered but I don't need to move here, or to any other city. San Francisco's home…with you."

After he'd flamed them to their bedroom and he placed her on the bed, Phoebe gazed up at him, "I'm happy about this baby. You know that, right?"

"I'm glad," he smiled as he slid under the covers behind her and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Give it some time, babe, give it some time and you'll see how perfect this really is." She shivered and he kissed the nape of her neck, "Still cold? C'mere, I'll warm you up."

She snuggled closer and giggled, "You always do."

"Hey," he protested, "watch the toes."

"Thought you said you'd warm me up," she pouted.

"That was before I knew your toes were like icicles."

She turned her head slightly to look aback at him and watched him as she deliberately placed the soles of her feet on his calves. "What's the big bad Source gonna do about it?"

"I'll show you," he began as he flipped her onto her back and pressed himself on top, "exactly what I'm gonna do about it."

And to her great delight, he did.

8888888888888888888888888888

"I love you, Cole," she whispered sleepily as she closed her eyes, brushed her lips against his bicep, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Love you too," he replied as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head and watched over her as she gave in to sleep. "I love you too," he repeated.

_**The End**_


End file.
